1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cooling fan assembly for cooling a heat exchanger of an automotive engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive engines are typically cooled using a heat exchanger for transferring heat from a liquid to cool the engine. Generally, one or more cooling fan units are used for moving air across to the heat exchanger to enhance heat transfer from the liquid to the surrounding air.
Traditional cooling fan units include a shroud having a cylindrical wall extending about an axis to define a circular opening for delivering air from the cooling fan unit. A plurality of stators typically extends radially from the rear of the shroud and into the circular opening toward the axis for supporting a hub. A motor is generally supported on the hub and includes a shaft extending axially toward the front of the cooling fan unit. Fan blades extend radially from the shaft and are disposed between the heat exchanger and the stators for moving air from the heat exchanger to the opening and out the rear of the shroud. Typically, a flow guide surrounds the shroud and extends to the heat exchanger for guiding air from the heat exchanger to the fan blades.
As stated above, the shaft extends toward the front of the fan unit and the stators are disposed upstream from the fan blades. Consequently, the fan blades are disposed closer to the heat exchanger allowing air to escape the shroud. Furthermore, the motor may be exposed to heated components that reduce the life of the motor. Accordingly, the overall package of the cooling fan assembly is limited by the location of the fan motor.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the overall package of the airflow cooling assembly while protecting the fan motor from heat and reducing airflow losses from the shroud.